Dynamic RAMs wherein data is capacitatively stored and in consequence periodic refreshing is required are in themselves well known. Conventional DRAMs are of purely electrical fabrication and refreshing presents a problem in relation to writing into or reading from the memory, since complex circuitry such as arbiter is necessary to separate the functions.